


Teenage years are meant for exploring.

by trebleDeath



Series: That one Au [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other, Queer Characters, That one AU, Trans Character, lalalala, now im just spamming tags, shit ton of headcanons, will add upon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we all know, teenage years are meant for exploring yourself and relation ships, Jane wants to do exactly that, along with her best friends. As could be expected by anyone, it gets painfull at times, but in all, it's a good way to spend those odd years between adulthood and childhood.</p>
<p>But what happens when such a privilege is taken away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woot. Lots of headcanons and weird au. Turns out, James family is a little messed up. You thought homestuck was complicated, well, her family line. Just, who boy, may need to make a chart.

Jane smiled as she looked in the bathroom mirror. In her opinion, short hair looked good on her. Well, not heer styling, but if it were done by a professional, it would look nice.

She glanced at the counter and floor around her at the black curly locks surrounding her. Probably the last ties to her old self. She chuckled, that really didn't sound like something she would say, more of RoLal's thing. Still, Jane had to agree. She liked short hair.

A knock came from the door to the bathroom, "Jaaaaaaaaaannnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. You've been in there forever and I really need to goooooooo!" John.

She sighed, "I'll be done in a minute, just use dad's bathroom or something," 

"Noooooooooooooo. Nooooooooooooow! You're not even doing anything, open the door!"

She sighed and reached overe to unlock the door.

Hearing it unlock, John opened the door and walked in side. Immediately he gasped, "Jane, your hair!"

She gave a smile, not the same as before, more grim. "Yeah,"

"You're gonna get in trouble."

She shrugged, "Don't worry about that," she told him over her shoulder as she left the room.

 

As Jane stepped to the living room, James Egbert put down the news paper, sensing something was off. And right he was, "Jane, you cut your hair."

She nodded, "I like it this way."

He sighed, "If you wanted it cut, you could have told me you know."

"I know, but this is also telling you something. It's symbolic as Rolal puts it." She fiddled its here hands.

James raised a brow, "Okay, and what's it telling me?"

"Well, that I'm not a girl? But I'm also not a boy. I'm kinda in between, and both, and one or the other?" she shrugged, phrasing her statement as a question.

"I'm not sure I understand," 

"I don't either. But Rolal does. They know about a lot of different genders, and apparently I might be gender fluid. So, we decided that the cutting of the hair was symbolic for telling you." She stopped fiddling with her hands and brought one up to fiddle with one of the longer locks of hair.

"I still don't unr stand, but if that is what you say you are, than you are. But, I have a question, will you go by different pronouns?"

She shrugged again, "No. She is fine, I'm used to it. But, I wanted to let you know, so you don't scold me for not being lady like when I'm not feeling like a lady.malso, kind of as support for Rolal."

"Oh? What's he doing?"

Jane cringed softly, "You'll find out, its a suprise."

He nodded then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, I might learn soon enough. Go get John, we need to go."

She nodded and ran upstairs to get John, finding him in his room.

She scooped him up and placed him on her hip before going outside to the car where their bags were probably already there.

James sighed as he saw them coming out of the house, "Jane, he's too old for that. He's six, he can walk."

She laughed, that was always his argument, "But it easier this way."

James rolled his eyes, "Just get in the car,"

She nodded and set John down, letting him get in the car himself.

The rided to the Lalondes was pretty quiet, though at changed when the Lalondes got in the car.

"Roan," James greeted as usual, though his expression was a little perplexed. And for good reason. In stead of just the traditional low only tail at the back of the neck, the older child had curled her hair and out on makeup.

"Actually, Mr. Egbert, I go by Roxy now." The girl responded smiling.

John just nodded as Rose scooted into the seat next to him, "Hey Roxy, I like your hair," Indeed it did look nice, the nearly white platinum blonde all curled up.

She smiled again,"Thanks John. I like it too, but I really want to get pink streaks in it."

Jane chirped in, "Pink? I was thinking purple would suit you better."

Rose had to chime in at that, "No, purple is my colour!"

Roxy smiled and pet her hair, "Rosey, you can't get purple streaks, your hair is too dark," Indeed, it was dark black.

Rose pouted, "Well, I want to bleach it when I'm older. Plus, if I do, we'll look more like sisters."

"Wait, isn't Roxy your brother? Just cause he looks pretty doesn't change that," John asked.

"No, wew're sisters," Rose shook her head, letting here raven bob swish, "Roxy is a girl, Momma and I just made a mistake before, and Roxy corrected us."

"Oh. But that's a big mistake. How do you do something like that?"

"We thought that Roxy was the same gender as the body she was born with. But she isn't. And she was the only one that knew, but she didn't say anything because a lot of people wouldn't believe her and call her bad names because they didn't want to believe the truth. But she did tell us, and now wwe can fix our mistake."

James nodded from the front seat as Rose explained, "That's a very good way of putting it."

John nodded as well. "That's cool. But I still like her hair. It's like a cloud. Can I touch it?"

Roxy laughed, "I would say okay, but I need to go now,"

Indeed, they had pulled up to the highschool.

Both girls got out of the car and waved to the car before going inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit later, I'm a lazy ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete in no way or form and all chapters are going to be every short. However, I actually have an idea on where to go with this one, only because my au building went way out of hand.

As soon as both girls stepped into the school, the murmurs started, this was expected, and quite frankly, ignored. People would talk, but no one would really do anything.

Roxy went right in ignoring them, starting her own conversation, about more exciting things. "Janey. Did you know that some documentarersor whatevere they're called are coming to town?"

"Huh, to Skaia? What on earth could be in this town?"

"Well apparently this lil town has the highest concentration of albinos in the world."

"Interesting. I wouldn't have thought that..."

"Well, how many people with some albinism do you know?"

"Uh, your mom and you, does Rose count, I mean here eyes would be a different color if not for albinism. I don't know. But other than that, dirk has his eyes and his hair, and his little brother has it even worse, white skin and red eyes. That one religious kid has red eyes, and I think the rest of his family does too. The kid I babysit has white hair and red eyes, I think his sister has white hair too. Oh, and the principal for the elementary school is all white. But that's not that many people."

"Yeah, but compared to the rest of the world, most people know no albino peeps. And hey, you babysit a kid, first I've heard of it."

"Well, I don't really baby sit him, hes too old for that. Eleven years. I have to watch him because last time he was left alone, he nearly lit the house on fire."

"Nasty kid."

Jane nodded just as Dirk walked over.

"Sup ladies."

"Hey Dirky, you look tired." Roxy commented as he walked up, bag slung over his back.

Honestly, Jane wouldn't have noticed, not with his ridiculous sunglasses.

"Yeah, tired as hell. Bro came home with some chick and started banging her. You could tell he was drunk too. God, I'm just glad Dave slept through it."

Roxy nodded, "It'd be hard to explain that to a kid his age,"

"That's true, but that doesn't cha ge the fact that he shouldn't even be doing that shit in a house with a six year old. God, I should contact the agency and get them to take us back."

"Noooo, Dirky, you can't leave us now, it's only been three months!"

"Yeah," Jane agreed readily, "Plus, it's been nearly three years since I last saw you."

Roxy turned to here, a little perplexed, "You knew him before?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Dirk and I were in the same agency. Though I was adopted when I was four. Regardless, I stayed in the city and with dirk, until three years ago when we moved here to get John."

"What? You're adopted?" she was getting rather confused at this point.

"Yes. I thought I told you this."

Roxy shook here head, "No. But you looks so much like your father."

"Yeah, I don't know why that is." Jane shrugged, honestly it was a mystery to her too.

She turned back to Dirk, "Regardless, please don't leave because of your guardian. I mean, he probably sucks, but as long as you get fed and not abused, you can bear it until you turn eighteen, right?"

Dirk signed, "Whatever. But I reserve every right to complain as much as I like, and none of you have the right to stop me."

"Course not, besides, I don't think we could stop you from running your mouth," Roxy slung an arm over his shoulders, "You would have found a way to complain even if we gagged you," she inner as she spoke, however, Dirk didn't.

"Get off Lalonde," he pushed her lightly off, not rough enough to hurt her, but enough that she could feign offence. Though, she probably would have done so any other way.

"I'm so sorry I offended you Dirky Wirky, I never meant for it to end this way," she placed a hand over her heart, causing Jane to giggle.

"Save your shenanigans for later, Rox. We're going to be late for math, come on." Jane grabbed her hand and started off down the hall before stopping and long over her shoulder, "But honestly Dirk, I hope you stay around."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets a lovely suprise, cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt get to sew because it took forever for me to write this. god, why do I suck at writing?

Jane walked in to her house with John as any other day, but stopped short as soon as she entered the doorway. There was a boy talking to her father.

She cleared her throat as John tore his hand away from her and went to go play or something.

James looked over at her, “Oh, I must be later than I thought. Welcome home Jane.”

She nodded, “Thanks Dad, who’s this this?” She gestured vaguely at the boy who held the hand of a smaller boy.

The younger one tore his hand free and ran up to Jane, even with the older's little protest. “Jude, don’t.”

He ignored him. “We’re your cousins! Don’t you remember us!”

She smiled, “Oh silly me. I guess I just got forgetful in my old age.”

“You’re not that old Jane! You’re only fifteen.”

“I am. I guess your older brother let you in on the secret, I’m not actually an old lady.”

“No, Jake didn’t tell me anything, i just remembered it. Your dad wrote it down on this picture,” He dug through his pockets and produced a slightly crumpled picture with scrawled cursive on the back. It was a family photo, one Roxy had managed to sneak into, the one from last Christmas.

“Oh, you read it. Even in the cursive, how old are you?”

“I’m almost seven.” He beamed, showing off his crooked teeth.

“Oh really, almost same age as John, would you like to go play with him, he’s upstairs.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to play inside. I want to go to the backyard, your dad says there are newts and frogs!” With that he ran off.

Jane smiled faintly before looking at her other cousin. Jake. His eyes had yet to leave the floor.

“Dad, why the sudden visit?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. This visit isn’t actually sudden. they’re parents got, er, tied up, and I’ve been organizing things for the past couple of days, they only just arrived in town today.”

It was clear by the way Jake avoiding looking up even as her father spoke about his parents, that they were not just busy.  
“Oh.” she didn’t know what else to say, she never was really close with her father's sister, or her husband, or their kids. She didn’t know what to say, of course it was sad, but sympathy felt a little out of her reach.

He sighed and looked at his watch, “Well, I have to go call my boss. Perhaps I can get paternal leave. If not, I may have to call my parents.” He left with that.

With James gone, Jake wandered over to the couch and sat on it, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on the tops. He looked a lot smaller that way.

She sighed, “Hey Jake, do you like cookies?”

He nodded, though the action was hard to see with his stunted head movement.

She nodded and went in to the kitchen and came back with a platter of cookies. She placed them on the coffee table. “They’re peanut free, John’s allergic.” She commented, trying to make small talk.

He didn’t respond.

Luckily, Jane was saved from rambling by a knock on the door.

She got up and answered it as Jake reached for a cookie. It was Roxy.

Immediately, the girl draped her arms around Jane’s neck, “Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaney! Help me with history! I don’t know when the hell Franklin Roosevelt was voted into office or any of that shit.”

Jane giggled, “I can’t help you, I was going to ask Strider over to help. But you can stay here in the mean time.”

“I would hope so, it’s be supes mean if you told me to go away.” She stuck out her tongue before walking into the house, closing the door behind her. She dropped her book bag by the couch and flopped down on it next to Jake, who was staring at her.

“Janey! You didn’t tell me you had a boy toy!”

Jake flushed visibly.

“Oh hush Rox. He’s my cousin, and honestly I’m not interested in him.”

“Yeah, miss not interested in anything.” Roxy rolled her eyes and picked up a cookie. “So Jane’s cousin, what’s your name?”

“I’m Jake.” 

His voice was surprisingly deep for someone small. Jane looked taken aback, after all, this was the first time she actually heard him utter a word.

Jude came running in and dropped a frog on Jakes head, “JAKE! Look what I caught. I’ve named him Jelly.”

Jake looked disgusted.

Roxy just laughed, “Ha, very clever of you. I’ve lived here my whole life and never once have I caught one of those frogs. how did you do it?”

“I pushed John into the river and a frog landed on his head.’

“That’s not very nice!” Jane reprimanded, standing up to go see if John was just sitting in the river crying. He hadn’t come in with his cousin, and he did like to sit and pout.

Jude rolled his eyes before looking at Roxy. “Who are you?”

“I’m Roxy, Jane’s best friend,”

“No. You’re not her best friend. Her dad said that her best friend was Roan.” He once again pulled out the picture and showed it to her, old Roxy included with the family.

“Oh, Roan was my name before. I decided to change it.”

Jake looked over and pulled a face, “Don’t talk to my younger brother about this.”

Roxy ignored him, “Oh hush. I’m not going to do anything besides tell him the truth.”

“Why did you change your name?” HE picked up the frog from Jakes head, surprisingly, it hadn’t moved.

“Because I didn’t like it. It made people think I was a boy.”

“That makes sense. You looked like a boy. And a boy name.”

She nodded, “Well, that and other people thought I was a boy too so they referred to me as he and stuff. So a lot of people still think I’m a boy.”

“That must be hard. Why did everyone think you were a boy?”

“Because I was born with a boy body, but that doesn't mean I am a boy.”

Jude nodded, “That’s sucks. I hope everyone realizes you’re a girl soon. For me too.”

Jake pulled another face, though more as confusion, this time directed at Jude. Before he could phrase a question

Jane walked in with a soaking wet and tear stained John. “Jude, I think you need to apologize to John. You don’t go pushing people into rivers, I thought you would know this by now.”

Jude sighed, “Fiiiiiine. John, I’m sorry you’re a pussy and don’t like getting wet.”

John stuck out his tongue, “Well you’re stupid,”

Jane sighed. “Just get along please.”

“No!” Both of them shouted at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jude is Jade, i'll get to that later,


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sat on the couch, Roxy’s head on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, though it was clear to Jane that she was not sleeping. If she were awake, someone might ask her to leave the room. And Roxy had some infatuation with gossip, even if it included ‘Jane’s super boring and old fashioned family matters” as she so eloquently put it.

Jane reached a hand up and carded her fingers through her hair, sometimes getting them caught in hairspray blasted locks.

Nanna looked at her from the armchair adjacent to the couch and sighed, “How can she sleep? It’s only six. Now, son, what did you ask your father and I over for?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard of the, er incident.” He began, causing Jake to curl up more on himself next to Jane. In the hours it took for Nanna and Poppop to come over, he really hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch.

Betty nodded, “Yes. Terrible one of the factories had to blow up. I’m just glad everyone got out okay.”

James looked uncomfortable, “Er, not exactly. Jackelyn was in it when it went off. That is why Jake and Jude are here.”

“Oh,” Betty put down her cup of coffee on the coffee table, “I didn’t know. My poor baby girl. And there’s not going to be a body is there, no funeral. Oh my, my baby girl.” She shook her head sadly, a hand over her mouth.

Jane felt a surge of guilt, everyone was taking it so hard, and here she was pretty neutral on it. She reminded herself that she actually didn’t know her.

James nodded, “I don’t like it either, and we will find a suitable way to mourn her soon, her and her husband. But I have to address the more, uh, tangible problems. I’d love to keep Jake and Jude, but I can’t. I can’t get three months of of paternal leave that would be required to help them, and if I managed to get it from my boss, the pay would be cut so I wouldn’t be able to support everyone. And even if by some miracle I could, I wouldn’t be around often to watch them and make sure that they are adjusting well. So, I think you and Dad would be better at taking them under your wing.

Then there’s the matter of the Crocker company. I know you retired, but now that Jackie is gone, we might need you to step in, the only other heiress is Jane, and she’s fifteen.” He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. Well,it was already slicked back, but even more so now.

Betty sighed, “I think it’s ridiculous the company has to be run by a woman. I mean, power to it, but neither you nor Jared can step in because of stupid Betty the first.” She grumbled.

“I wish I had another daughter, because honestly, I don’t know if Jane is ready to step in. She hasn’t had any business or baking schooling or anything.” James sighed, “we could start schooling her now. But that means taking her out of high school and enrolling her in a college, and of course she’ll need private tutors to catch up on the two years of high school she’ll miss, but, if she works diligently, we could get her ready by the time you’re ready to retire again, maybe a year or two. We can wait for this school year to be over, and start her in the summer.”

Nanna nodded, “I agree, start as soon as possible. Plus, I’m sure there are a few things she can skip out on, like English and social studies and science. As long as she knows how to run a business, we should be good. But we should take her out of school right now shouldn’t we?”

Jane sighed, her fate was being decided in front of her. She looked over at Roxy, and was surprised to find small tears making their way down her face. Well, it wasn't’ all that surprising, she could hear every word, and she always did take things very personally.

James shook his head, “Let her finish out the year. High School can be a very influential time, I think we at least owe her that if she’s going to run the family business.”

Betty reluctantly agreed. “Well, then I suppose that gives me a few months to get her tutors and the business up and running after that incident.” She stretched, her old spine making an audible pop. “James, Would it be alright if Harold and I stayed with you for a bit. I mean, we packed expecting a week long emergency. Plus, I think we should get to know our grand kids before we fly back to Washington with them.”

He nodded, “Of course, you’re always welcome.”

She stood up from the cushy arm chair and picked up her coffee, “About your sister’s funeral. I’ll figure something out. It’ll be in Washington.”

“Hey!” Jake finally said something, “It should be on the island. It’s where mom loved it. That’’s why we lived there, and it’s where she would want to be buried.”

Betty sighed, “Sweety, I know she loved the outdoors, and that little island, but honestly that is not a good place to hold a memorial. No one will be able to get to it easily, and there is no body to bury, so her wish can’t be carried out, all we can do is gather some place where everyone can be and mourn her. Besides, Washington is where she died, so maybe her spirit can join us there.”

“No!” Jake stood up, his dark green eyes getting cloudy, “No. Mom wants to be on the island. And you’re being stupid. I know what she wants, I’m her son. you can’t dictate what happens, i should, you didn’t go through the same loss as me, you don’t understand! And you can’t understand, that’s why you can’t be in charge!”

Betty slapped him, the sound residing in the air for a couple seconds. “Jacob, you have absolutely no room to speak there. I lost a daughter. My baby, I carried her in my womb, I birthed her, I raised her for her thirty seven years. Do not tell me I do not know the pain you feel or any bull shit like that. 

And what about James, his older sister, gone within seconds. He knew her all his life and took her children under his wing because your deadbeat father is gone and he knew that is what she would have wanted. 

Do not say no one knows your pain, do not say that you are the only one affected or that you are the only one that knows what she would have wanted. The world is not about you, neither was my Jackie, neither is any of this. So don’t go on about how we don’t know your pain. 

The reason I am in charge is because I am not going to let my emotions get in the way, and I will respect my daughter in death. I know what I am doing, and your entitlement is not going to change that. So wise up Jacob, do not repeat what you said ever again.”

She turned and walked away, suspecting that Harold was off playing with John and Jude.

James sighed, “Everyone is upset, don’t take anything personally,” He spoke in a low steady voice before walking away.

Jake sat back down, crying now. “How can they know? They don’t understand. They’re not crying.”

Roxy sat up, feeling it was safe not to pretend to be asleep any more, she stood up and walked the other side of the couch before sitting down on the other side of Jake. “It’s going to be okay,”

Jane started rubbing his back, “Nanna doesn’t mean it. She’s just very upset. Not with you though. She’s sad, just as sad as you, but she’s an adult. They’re not supposed to cry, so it looks like she's not sad, and her pain comes out in upset ways. She’s really nice, just not when she’s hurting.”

Jake shook his head, “She doesn’t understand. I don’t want to live with her.”

“Honey, she does understand, she just doesn’t show it. I swear.” She tried again.

He just kept shaking his head, “No, she doesn’t. She has a home and a family and a business. All I have is my brother. I can’t go home because your dad made me come here, and my mom is dead and my dad is gone and now I have to live with people I don’t know. This isn’t fair, and you idiots just keep telling me it’ll be okay and you understand. No one understands! Not even Jude, he’s too young. So I’m alone and away from home and an orphan and alone in suffering. It’s not fair,”

“Oh sweetie.” Jane stopped rubbing his back and hugged him, Roxy followed suit. 

She spoke up, “It’s hard. It’s hard growing up when no one understands. But don’t worry, it’ll get better. It sounds stupid, but it will. If you trust others and communicate, then people can help you change life. It’s hard growing up when no one understands, but you have to let people understand so they can help. Just keep trying Jake, I promise.”

He didn’t say anything, just sat there crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude i s Jade, and I'm an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, bnut you know what, not everything has to be long, i can just make do with my little chapters here and there.

“Jane?” A small voice called out in the dark. 

Jane groaned and rolled over, reaching a hand over to the bedside table, she flicked on the lamp, expecting to see John.

Instead, it was her younger cousin standing in the doorway, without glasses and tears brimming in those bright green eyes.

“Hmm, oh, what’s wrong?”

Jude walked over and climbed on to the bed. “Jake is upset.”

“Yeah, I know he is” She sighed and put an arm around the younger, “Hey Jude, do-”

“Jane.” Jane’s words were interrupted before she could even get her sentence out. “I don’t like being called Jude. I want to be called Jade. Also, I’m a girl, so don’t call me Jake’s brother.”

“Hmm, oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Jake always refer to you as brother, so I assumed.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t know I’m a girl. But I don’t want to tell him today because he didn’t look like he liked your friend who is a girl, and he’s already upset.”

Jane nodded, “He’s really upset, do you know why he’s upset.”

Jade sighed, “Yeah. I do. Mommy’s not coming home, and now we have to go live with old people. He doesn’t think I know that, but I do.”

“Are you upset about it too?”

“Yeah, I’m really upset, but I don’t like being sad, so I look for the happy things. And I don't look at what’s happening like it’s a bad thing. It’s an adventure, like in all the story books. The heros always have to lose something then go into a new world in order for the adventure to begin.”

Jane nodded, “Crossing the threshold. It’s important for every hero, but that doesn’t mean the hero can’t feel confused or sad when they do it. even heros ge sad.”

Jade nodded, “Yep. Like Jake, he’s sad. But you never see the side kick sad, they always are there to cheer up the hero. Well, I think they might get sad, but they have to pretend they aren’t so they can cheer up the hero.”

Jane sighed, “You’re very mature for a girl your age. I think you’re a hero, not a sidekick.”

“Maybe, but right now I need to be a sidekick for Jake.”

“You’re very mature. But it’s late, let’s get some sleep.”

Jade yawned, “Kay, but tomorrow, you have to help me make Jake feel better.”

“Sure thing,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew monopoly and crushed could be so dramatic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dies

“Hey!” Roxy greeted, sitting down with a bag of cheetos., some of the orange puffs rolling over the edge of the bag on to the monopoly board.

Dirk sighed and pushed the little fuckers off, “Lalonde, I love orange dusty snacks that in no way taste like cheese despite their advertising, but honestly, keep them off the board. I’m trying to haggle Jane for Vermont and your snack food are not helping.”

Jane snickered, “I’ll give you Vermont for Boardwalk and twenty cheetos.”

Dirk groaned, “No way. Boardwalk was fucking expensive, plus, it won’t benefit you.”

She giggled, “Fine, I’ll give you vermont plus two hundred to start your little houses for boardwalk and twenty cheetos.”

“Jane, you’re a terrible salesman, like wow. I’m going to win.”

Roxy smiled, “When she’s feeling generous you know shes going to win. Besides, you’ll never get twenty cheetos.” She chucked one at him.

The corn based snack bounced off his glasses onto the board, “One down, nineteen to go.” HE cracked a grin and stood up, reaching over the table for the cheetos.

Roxy giggled and stood up as well, knocking the chair over, “No! I’m not giving you my precious.”

“Give them to me! I need Vermont! Besides, Jane said she'll pay for my lil houses!”

“You are not getting any of these!” She laughed again before moving out of the range of Dirk who was blindly groping for the bag. 

“Give it to me!” He moved around the table to get Roxy and managed to grab on of the arms, keeping her in place. She flung the hand holding the bag up into the air, causing more puffed treats to fall out.

“Hey!” Jane giggled from below, shielding her self.

“Roxy, just give me the fucking cheetos.”

James walked into the room holding a squirt bottle, “No cursing allowed,” He sprayed Dirk with cold water before leaving again, his face not changing in the slightest.

“Hey!” Dirk yelled. God damn, now his hair was wet.

Roxy only laughed harder and yanked her arm away.

“Hey!” He shouted again, lunging.

Roxy managed to dance out of the way and handed the bag to Jane. before finishing her phone out of her pocket.

Jane laughed, “Ha! Now you’ll never get Vermont.”

Dirk groaned and sat back down. “What if I give you board walk and you don’t have to pay for my lil houses?”

“Maybe.” She kept up the conversation though her eyes were on Roxy as she left th eroom, looking at her phone.

Dirk noticed. “Fine ass, but I’m not interested, you?”

Jane rolled her eyes, “You change topics too quickly. But yes, she has a fine bottom, everyone does because everyone has a bottom..”

Dirk let out a small laugh, “That’s not what I mean. I mean, you’re lookin, you interested.”

“I’m more interested in where she’s going.”

“Probably to the bathroom. You interested?”

“Why would she go there, she was looking at her phone.”

Dirk shrugged, “Ask when she gets back. Now, answer my question Jane, are you interested in hot steamy Lalonde ass.”

“Don’t curse. There are little ears in the house, and my dad could come back and ruin your hair more.”

He rolled his eyes, though it was unseen under his shades. “Fine. Janeth Crocker, do you want hot steamy Lalonde booty.”

She huffed, a light blush appearing on her pale cheeks, “Technically, my full name is Jannette. And,” She paused, “I do kinda want the booty.”

“Nah, you can’t kinda want it. You have to have the burning passion for the booty. You must desire it, you must crave it, you must be willing to climb ninety degree angles for it. Repeat with me Jannette, ‘I crave that hot booty.”

She smacked his arm, “Shut up.”

He laughed and thrust his hand into the cheeto bag she was holding. “Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I will have to.” 

She rolled her eyes yet again.

A minute passed, Dirk was quite as promised, just snacking away on his stupid Cheetos.

Jane groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder, “I didn’t mean it literally, now it’s too quiet!”

“Too bad Egbutt, I take everything literally. So, now that you have released me from your orders of silence, I must ask you in all honesty, do you like Lalonde,”

Jane groaned again before scoping the scene, Roxy still hadn’t returned, but you never know. Lurking in doorways to overhear conversations.

“In all honesty DiStri, yes. I like Roxy romantically. But I didn’t really know until we were close enough for her to tell me she was a girl. Then around that time I think I started liking her, and now its just a big old snowball of emotions that have been spiraling for six months. Ugh. Does this make me a lesbian, because I’m not ready to be checking out every girls bottom.”

“It makes you whatever the hell you want to be Jane.” HE had brought a hand up some time during her small rant and started carding his hand through her nearly black hair, getting flecks of cheeto dust in it.

“But I don’t know what I want to be. Why can’t society just tell me what I am?”

“Janeth, that is toxic thinking. Never let society tell you what you are supposed to be. You are whatever the fuck you want to be. You could be a god damn dog for all I know, and if society tells you you can’t be, you just keep being that damn dog and piss on shit you want to claim, like fire hydrants and ass.”

She smacked his arm, “You’re metaphors always get away from you and end up with weird stuff.” She noted with a small sigh. “I appreciate the effort Dirk, but I need advice on how to get a girl and to identify myself, not how to tell everyone I’m a furry.”

“Damn, I can’t help you there, all I can do is tell you how to be a furry.”

James once again walked in and sprayed him with cold water, “I can hear you from the other room, stop cussing.”

Jane giggled, “Well, I’m glad the only thing he was upset about was your dirty mouth, not the fact that you are telling me to embrace my inner dog.”

He groaned, ‘i didn’t think he could hear with his old man hearing,”

“Heard that!” James shouted from the other room, causing Jane to giggle.

Dirk huffed, “Fine, I’ll use the most ridiculous cuss words. Listen here Janeth. If you want some hot Lalonde rump you gotta get it, you just gotta tell her how you feel. In almost every single frickling situation, communication is key. Especially when dealing with choice bottocks. BEcause even if she doesn’t want you, you’ll feel better for getting it off your chest.”

Jane nodded, “I’ll tell her when she gets back, maybe.”

“Well then be prepared to wait another fifteen minutes.”

“Hm?” She glanced at the clock, it was fifteen minutes. “Maybe I should go check on her, make sure she didn’t receive bad news or get sick.”

Dirk nodded, giving the final push for Jane to stand up and brush the orange specks from her hair. 

She walked upstairs in the direction roxy was headed. Peeking around the corner of the stairwell, she noticed the bathroom door was open. But the space next to the door was occupied. 

A small gasp escaped Janes lips at the sight before her. Roxy leaning on the wall, Jake in front of her, though it was more like on her. Their lips were joined, the pink from Roxy making its way to Jake every second longer. Jakes hands were busy, one on Roxy’s stomach and the other lost in her hair.

Jane’s stomach grew heavy. A torrent of emotion overcame her, all of them mixing together, their colours blending, none of them making sense to the girl any more.

She took a step back, forgetting she was on the stairs. She fell backwards, flipping down the stairs before she could react, the weight that planted itself only dragging her down more.

She landed at the bottom with a yelp.

Dirk stood up and walked over, “Oh my God Jane, what the frick frack happened?” 

She only groaned in response.

Roxy’s head appeared at the top of the stairs. “Cute pantied Jane!”

Jake appeared behind her, though his eyes were covered. “Are you alright?”

Jane blushed as Dirk helped her to her feet, grabbing her under the arms. Both of them seemed to elect to ignore Roxy’s comment.

The platinum haired girl reached the bottom of the stairs 

“No, I’m not okay. I went up the stairs and fell down them before I could get to the hallway. Why on earth would you think I’m okay?” She winced as she was placed on her feet. She shifted her weight to the other leg and leaned on the banister. 

“Do you need an ice pack?” Roxy asked after a moment.

“Fuck yes I need an icepack.” She was growing slightly annoyed, mostly at Roxy and Jake, but the fact that her leg hurt was also a thing to be annoyed at.

Roxy nodded and went off the the kitchen, though she didn’t make it very far. James intercepted her, a frozen sponge in hand, “Jane, we don’t cuss.”

Dirk groaned, “So when she cusses, she gets a scold but when I cuss you ruin my hair,”

“Don’t sass me Dirk. She’s obviously in pain, take her to the couch.”

Jane rolled her eyes, “I can get to the couch myself.” She pushed Dirk aside and started walking to the couch, wincing with every other step. 

James sighed, “Why are you so stubborn, you’re only going to make things worse.”

She huffed as she plopped on to the couch, “I’m not making it worse. I just landed on my leg wrong it will go away in a minute.”

Jake made his way downstairs and stood by Roxy who was honestly just standing awkwardly in the back. Dirk joined them. 

“I do believe you landed on your leg wrong, that’s why I think we should get some ice on it and have you stay off it. I’ll take you to the doctors tomorrow, but if you keep being stubborn we will goright now and your evening will be cut short.”

Jake watched a moment before addressing Roxy, “Why is she so pissed. If I fell down the stairs like that I would be screaming. She did a flip, you saw.”

Roxy nodded, “I think she broke it, no way she could do that and not break it.”

Dirk joined in the conversation, “She probably did break it. But the weird thing about Jane is she doesn’t cry, she gets really really pissed. I don’t know why, it’s really weird. Even when she was three, she would have a really scraped up knee with tears in her eyes and all she would say was the rock she tripped on was an idiot.”

Jake looked startled that Dirk joined in.

James looked over at the teenagers, “Well, I’m taking Jane to the hospital whether she likes it or not. We’ll be back in a little bit. Jake, you’re in charge.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Egbert, I think I should be in charge, you’ve known me since I was four, and I’m much stronger than Jake, so you know there won’t be an uprising like there will be if someone else is in charge,” Dirk stepped forward, glancing at Jake.

“You cuss too much to be in charge, Jake, my previous statement stands.” He helped Jane up from the couch despite her obvious discontentment. She was quiet but her face clearly read that she was pissed off no one believed that she wasn’t hurt.

As they left, Jake looked blankly at Dirk. “You wanna go, is that it?”

“Pft, the only place your going is to your Nanna’s poker night.”

“Actually, I’d really like to go to that, she made lemon squares and I’m really good at bridge.”

Roxy laughed, “Oh my god, you huge fucking nerd.”

Dirk cocked a smile, “Well, let’s see if the nerd can beat me at monopoly now that I have Vermont.”

The tension eased away as the conversation continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teh after effects of that one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from Dirks pov sorta? omg i ship it, so don't judge. I ship literally everything.

Dirk groaned as he rolled over and picked up his phone. He foot hit something on his bed. Dave. Ugh, the lil fucker climbed into his bed in the middle of the night. God, his bed was just five fucking feet away.

His phone insistently buzzed, reminding Dirk why he was woken so early in the day.

He picked it up squinting to read the time. Eight fifteen, Jane was calling, probably about monopoly last night.

.Sighing, he answered it. If he didn’t she might leave a million minute message on why it’s wrong to let someone else take over your monopoly spot and somehow lose although they had stacks and stack of cash.

“Dirk, come over.”

“Jane, it’s early. What do you even need me for?”

“Well I need someone to talk to. Someone to talk to in person. And I’m not going to call Roxy over because it’s about her and John is six, so you need to come over.”

“Wow, you’re really pissed. What the hell happened to you so early in the morning/”

“That doesn’t matter, what does matter is that I have something very distraught causing with me and I need you to come over.”

He sighed, “Fine. Give me half an hour, and use that half of an hour to chill.”

He groaned and put on his glasses before getting out of bed and grabbing a shirt from the floor and putting it on.

Groaning yet again he walked out of the small bedroom. 

Hearing him come in, Derek looked up from the couch, his face looked weird due to the absence of pointy shades, shades identical to Dirks.

“What are you doing up so early?” He brought a hand up to his head, no doubt due to a hangover. that bastard was always drunk. Not back in Texas though, only in fucking Washington where they lived in a shitty apartment away from his home town.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Dirk responded, his face blank.

“Nah, tell me first.”

“It’s none of your fucking business ass hole,” He blurted out, irritated from being awake.

“Dirk. We do not use that kind of language here. Where is your integrity?”

“You use that language all the time. You come home drunk off your ass and all you sy is fuck while you fuck!”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I’m an adult, and you’re a kid. You listen to what I have to say. Besides, you don’t want little Dave learning such bad behavior from you.”

Dirk gritted his teeth.

“Now, tell me, what are you doing up so early? You interrupted my nap.”

“If you must know ass hole, I’m going to a friends house.”

“No you aren’t. You went to a friends house last night, and you came home way too late.”

“I’m surprised you actually noticed I came home. I thought you didn’t care to notice.”

“Of course I care. And that is exactly why you’re not going out. It’s obvious this ‘friend’ is a bad influence, or drugs all together.’

“Wow, you’re drunk already.”

“I’m not drunk. Now go back to sleep.”

“I won’t go back to sleep, I’m going to a friends house.”

“No you aren’t.”

“You can’t stop me ass hole. And I’m taking Dave, I don’t want him to be around a turd like you.

“You aren’t going any where young man.”

“Yes I am, fuck you!” He turned around and headed back to the room. There he grabbed some pants and Dave.

He exited again with a sleepy Dave in hand and a middle finger was upwards, directed at his guardian.

“Don’t you dare walk out that door young man!”

“Watch me!” Dirk walked out with Dave, knowing Derek wouldn’t do anything.  
True to his knowledge, Derek didn’t do anything. He and Dave were at the Egbert household in less than twenty minutes.

James was the one to answer the door however. “Oh, hello Dirk. What can I do for you today?”

“Is Jane in? She woke me up and told me I had to come over.”

“Oh, yes. She’s in her room.”

“Thanks.” He nodded and walked in, heading up to Jane’s room.

With a small knock on the door, he walked in.

Jane was sitting on her bed, her face set in a permanent frown though a child was sitting on her lap and putting stickers on her face.

“Dirk, this is Jade, my cousin.” she spoke without turning her head, staring blankly at the wall across from her.

“Cool. Why did you want me to come over?” He handed Dave his phone and sat on the bed next to her.

“Let me explain the situation. Jake and John are currently out, doing what, only heaven knows. All I know is poppop took them somewhere, but Jake forgot his phone. Jade here brought it to me then decided that I was frowning too much and decided to give me a makeover,” 

“And I’m not done, so stop movin!” Jade protested as she picked up a marker.

“Regardless of the state of my face, she brought me Jake’s phone. She said that he said that there were important and secret messages on his phone so she couldn’t touch it. She brought it to me saying that I could crack the password and see the super secret messages. Cracking into it was only too easy, his four digit pass code spelling out Jake. Upon cracking the code I found something troubling, perhaps the epitome of these so called super secret messages.”

“Janey, I’m going to have to stop you there. I know you’re trying to sound hard-boiled, but you’re failing, just tell me plain right.”

“I can’t! I’m too frustrated!”

“What’s making you frustrated?”

“This!” She shoved her phone over to Dirk and brought up a picture. A screen shot, probably from Jake’s phone that she sent to herself.

He took the phone and flipped through the screen shots, reading each one. Evidentially, it was a lengthy conversation between Jake and Roxy. Most of it was indeed sexting.

“Dang, I’m sorry Jane.”

“That’s not all. Yesterday before I ran down the stairs with my face, I saw them kissing. She left because he texted her ‘i’m waiting to do all this in person, im upstairs,’. They were making out in the hallway.” Her brow creased and Jade pat her head.

“Jane. That’s terrible, I can’t imagine how you feel.”

“I know, it’s terrible. they can never be together. Never, because Jake is leaving tomorrow. They can’t be together though it’s really obvious they want to be together. I mean, I guess it’s not obvious because we didn’t know. But they still want to be together, and it’s just terrible,” Her shoulders started shaking and Dirk noticed silent tears made their way down her rosy cheeks.

“Jane?” He was confused, never before had he seen her cry.

“They just really want to be together.” Jade stopped colouring on her face and patted Janes cheek.

Dirk sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Janey, Janey Janey. I know you’re upset, but you need to cry for yourself, not for them. It’ll be over tomorrow, okay?”

“I know, they really want to be together, and they kind of deserve it, don’t you think? A boy and a girl.”

“Bull shit. Come one, let’s go downstairs and get you cookies.”

She shook her head, “I’ve been grounded. Condemned to bed rest.”

“What?”

Jade took that moment to step in, “She broke her leg and her dad said she had to stay in bed because otherwise she would make it worse.”

Dirk nodded as Dave came up and handed him his phone back, the call app open. Dirk put it to his ear before checking to see who was on the line.

“Dirk Martha Strider, you get your butt back here right now! I refuse to tolerate this blatant disobedience! And why didn’t you answer the phone the other thirty times I called, maybe I should take it away considering you don’t use it. And you had better come home right now, otherwise I will call the police and have them track you down. You had no right to leave with your brother like that.”

“Oh my God, chill, I just needed to talk to Jane.”

“And what is Jane exactly? Crack, heroin?”

“No you idiot, she’s a person! You’re so paranoid!” 

“Well if it is a person,let me talk to her!”

Dirk sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear, “Janey, Derek wants to fu-” He glanced at Dave and Jade, “Freaking talk to you.” 

She nodded and took the phone, “Hello, this is Jane?”

Dirk sat by and watched the conversation, or at least half of it.

She gave the phone back to him a minute later. “If you’re leaving because of him, could you tell my dad that I want him to bring me cookies?”

“Sure thing Janey,” He kissed her cheek, one of the spots without marker or sticker on it before leaving with Dave.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane sat down at the usual lunch table with her lunch bag. As usual, Dirk was already there. She was pretty sure he didn’t go to his class before lunch.

“Sup Janeth,” He greeted casually.

Jane glanced around, a certain Asian was absent from the table. “Where’s Roxy?”

“She’s going to go get surgery, she’ll be gone for the rest of the month, I thought you knew that.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t.” Jane bit her lip. It was pretty clear Roxy didn’t forget, no this was too important for her to forget about. It was because they hadn’t really been talking for the past month or two.

Dirk shrugged, “She’ll be back soon, and when she does, you really should make up with her.”

“I know. And I know I’m being a total meany. But I’m still a little upset, and not being super friendly with her kinda helps that. Like, the less I’m friends with her, the less I want to get with her, but I still want to be friends.”

“You can’t let crushes get in the way of friendship.”

She groaned, “I know, but it’s so hard!” She leaned on him, “Dirk, why are you so wise? You’re like some old man or something.”

“Well someone has to be mature in this group.”

“I’m plenty mature.”

“Sure, you’re mature, but you don’t really act like it. You don’t keep your head and your only stubborn when it doesn’t count.”

She blew a raspberry at him, “Whatever, I’m still mature.”

He laughed, “Says the girl who blows raspberries when informed of immaturity.”

“DiStri, I’m not a girl, you know that.”

“Sorry, it’s hard to remember when you say I can use she and her,”

“Well yeah, it just makes life, I just don’t like being referred to as girl when I’m in the room.”

[author's note: this is from my own experience, i let peeps call me she but I usually refer to my self as they, also, i look feminine considering there is no way my gorgeus face and boobs will look anything other than banging, also, i would refer to jane as they through the entire series, but i already referred to Jane as she in mad at my parents, a wonderful fic by me that you should go read.  
basically, this fic is about jane and it is also world building, so i can't really go back on my word, though some day if it pisses me off, ill edit it. but not right now. so deal. also, you might have to deal with this annoying paragraph in the middle of this, but that happens often with me.]

“I know.” He ruffled her hair., the curly uneven ends only getting more unruly. “If you weren’t the gender fluid then I wouldn’t be attracted to you,”

She pulled away from them, bringing a hand up to try and smooth down her hair. “So we wouldn’t be friends if I wasn’t gender fluid, harsh. We were friends when we were kids.”

“No, I mean. Shit. Of course we’re friends Jane. We’ll always be friends, always,” His hand rubbed the back of his head, he was kind of regretting saying anything, damn, he wasn’t planned, Then again, almost nothing he said was planned. 

He took a breath, “Jane. I mean I’m attracted to you in the sense that I want to go on dates and kiss and shit like that.” He gave a little awkward smile, a smile to match the silence that was being birthed.

“Dirk, I thought you liked boys?” She finally blurted out after a moment of just staring at him.

“I do. I like boys,and I don’t really like girls, but I also like you, and boys who are only boys sometimes.” He shrugged, “That’s why I don’t say I’m gay, I like anyone who is sometimes a boy. I don’t know.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “If you’re only interested in girls, that’s fine. I understand, I just thought I’d maybe tell you that I really like you and want to like, kiss and stuff.”

“Oh,” Was all she said. Partially from lack of anything to say, and partially because the new arrival.

A girl with half braided hair sat down, her curls flying everywhere as she did so, unravelling part of the braid in her hair.

“Oh my god! Did you just do what I think you did. You just confessed your undying love right, EEE! I ship it soooo hard! But wait, you,” She pointed a painted fingernail at Jane, “Still like that other girl. But she’s not here so he took the opportunity to talk to you when he had your full attention. And next you're going to realize your hidden affections for him since you grew up together and all this time you’ve loved him. Oh my god, you two could potentially have sex in the next week, i’m so excited!”

By the time she had gotten halfway through her rant, another person had come over and picked up the braiding where it was left off, almost like nothing happened.

Jane squinted at her, “What in the. I don’t understand, but how in Hell did you know we grew up together.” She shot a glance at Dirk who was failing to shrink down in his seat. Damn his height.

“Duh. Dirk and I are anime buddies. We do cosplays together and go to anime clubs because a certain someone won’t” The boy who was braiding her hair stopped, satisfied with his work. She in turn began braiding his mess of hair.

The boy spoke up, “Meulin, I already told you, anime is stupid. And i’m not going to look like idiots like Damara and Rufioh.”

“They look cool! That’s why Dirk cosplay’s with me. And in turn, I give him killer relationship advice. It’s a win win.” She smiled at Jane.

Jane sighed and put her head on the table, “God. I’m honestly not sure how to deal with this.”

“I know right. Love confessions are a hard thing, so are love triangles. But I know you will make the right choice and then you two will be otp’s forever.” Meulin jumped in again.

“No. I think I can handle that, I may need some time. I’m not sure how to handle a girl I’ve never met coming over and telling me I’ll have sex in the next week.”

She chuckled, “I get that a lot.”

“That’s because you are really really exuberant Meu.” The boy already had several braid in his wild hair, some of them sticking up.

Dirk groaned besides Jane, having resorted to face planted on the table. Luckily he missed his lunch.

“So, Meulin was it. I appreciate your, um, enthusiasm, but I’d like to talk to Dirk alone,. I’m sure you’ll get your otp answer later, but not right now.”

She stopped braiding, “AAAAAaeeeeewwwwww, that’s not fair!”

The other boy stood up and walked away, but not before grabbing Meulin’s hand, “They want their privacy, let them have it.”

Jane sighed in relief as they walked away before turning to Dirk. “Honestly, colour me surprised you liked me in that way. “

He kept his head on the table, “Janey, cut to the chase. I know you’re too sweet to reject me flat out. I already told you, it’s fine if you’re not interested, I just wanted to get it off my chest.”

“I wasn’t done. Don’t interrupt me, it’s rude. As I was saying, I’m honestly surprised you like me, I would have never guessed. And right now, I’m a little too invested in dead end crushes. But I think maybe we can get together in the future. So I’m not saying no, I’m saying wait. But yeah, it might work in a month. But definitely not in a week. Sorry Dirky, but I’m not having inercourse in a week.”

He lifted his head up and gave a small smile. “Yeah, I know. We Aren’t in a shitty anime like that. God, I know that’s a rejection, but you just put it so nicely.”

She laughed, “I already told you, I’m not rejecting you. I’m saying, if you want it you have to woo me.”

He smiled broader, “well then, I have a month too look up as many stupid pick up lines as I can.”

The intercom came over, interrupting their conversation. “Will Jane Egbert come to the attendance office?”

She looked surprised, “huh, wonder what that is.” She grabbed her bag off the floor and stood up, simultaneously tossing it over her shoulder. “Well, sorry we couldn’t continue this conversation.” She leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek,the friendly kind they had been exchanging for years.

Dirk had other ideas, he turned his head just as she leaned in, capturing her lips with his.]

JAne pulled away, though not as quickly as he expected. “Oh, I have to go now,” She flashed a small smile before turning to leave, her face dusted red.

Dirk smiled. A month was plenty of time to woo them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired, this will be contnued tomorrow, or later tonight, idontgive a fuck

The drive home was oddly silent, not the comfortable kind of silent, the silent that meant her father was annoyed. And not only the silence showed that. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel, and his teeth were clenched on the lit pipe in his mouth, probably to keep him from grinding his teeth, and his eyes, once so happy, were grey with anger, stormy almost, just like his attitude.

Jane didn’t say a word. Not even to ask why she was getting checked out in the middle of the day. 

Soon enough they were at the house, and to her surprise, there was a car parked in the driveway, one she’d never seen before.

Her father stepped out of the car, still silent. Curious, Jane followed him into the house, mimicking his lack of words.

As soon as she stepped into the house, she was hugged by a man. She stepped out his arms, nearly choking on his after shave before getting a good look at him. 

He looked exactly like her father, well, almost. His hair was gelled up and his shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and more unbuttoned. He looked like the man her father could have been if he grew up in the city.

“Who are you?” She asked, forgetting to be polite.

The man chuckled, “I’m your father, but I suppose you can call me Jared for now.”

She looked to her father who only sighed.

“Jane, this is my brother Jared, he’s an ass hole and your father.”

She glanced at her ‘father’ No wonder she looked a lot like also her father. Damn. “If you are my father, why did you get rid of me?”

“Honey, I didn’t get rid of you. Your mom did, and your mom is probably some hooker I did a while ago.” A woman stepped up and draped her arm around Jared's neck,

She smiled, showing impossibly white teeth in contrast with her odd fuchsia lipstick, “Don’t worry honey, I can be your new momma, you don’t need to worry about no hooker. Say, Jared and I already have a daughter about your age, I’m shore you’ll get along with her.”

Jane once again looked at her father. He sighed again, “I think you two are jumping the gun a little bit, I just barely picked her up from school. She has no idea what the hell is going on.”

That sentence alone startled Jane, not because something was afoot, but because her father cursed.

The woman waved her hand, “Oh James, you’re always so formal. B ut we can talk if it’d make you feel better.”

“Yes,” James sat down on the armchair and beckoned everyone else to take a seat.

Jane sat in the armchair opposite of her father, causing Jared to look a bit hurt. It looked fake.

James leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, something Jane almost never saw.’

“Jane. You remember that conversation we had about sending you to school so you could become the heir to the family business. We actually cannot wait until summer to get you started, we need to get you to school right now.” he began.

“Oh my god, is Nanna died!” Jane was on her feet before realizing no one else was reacting. She sat back down.

The woman, apparently Jareds wife shook her head. “No honey. I would be sobbin if that angel was. She broke her hip. Still cried though. I loved her like a mother, taking me in at sixteen.”

Jane looked at her, “So you married your brother?”

She rolled her eyes, “Naw, she just watched over me, made sure I was all good and stuff.”

James cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him, “As I was saying, she retired again, and for good. So we need another owner.” He sighed, “I already got your name changed, Janette Crocker, fitting, isn’t it?” He gave a small smile.

She nodded slightly, only because it’s what he wanted to see. “Why is my, erm, father here?” She knew that her Dad’s brother was her biological father, but he never said anything other than that, and never had his brother visited. Why now?

“You’re going to live with us now.” Jared spoke up, taking the light from his brother, “You aren’t educated enough to take the position, so we’re going to enlist you in a private school until you’re wighteen so you can have the company. But we decided Condy here would rule in your absence. Technically she was a ward of my mom for two years, so it’s legal. I checked.” He seemed proud of himself, “But we need you to be the face so to speak while you’re in school, she’ll run things until you’re eighteen. So we’d love to have you nearby and our house is closer to the school so you can be with us, your family. Besides, I want my baby girl in my life.”

“So you’re taking John too? I mean he is biologically related to you too.”

Condy looked at Jared, “You got some other chick pregnant too? One I can forgive, but two?”

“Uhm,”

James shook his head, interrupting before his brother could make an excuse, “No, I’m keeping my son. You can yank my daughter away from me, but not my son.” He stood up and left, still bery clearly upset.

Condy looked back at Jane, “Now, I’d like to get back to Washington soon, so you can go pack a bag or something and I’m shore that James will send everything you need or we can get it. But I left poor little Feferi and Meenah alone, and I think one day is long enough for them to be without their momma. But then again, you haven’t had me your whole life.” She stood up from the couch and walked the two feet to the armchair to give Jane a hug.

“I know you must be upset, but it’s also exciting! No be a good girl and pack.” Jared walked over and stood by the chair.

“Can I have an hour before we go, I’d like to say bye to some friends…”

“Of course sweety,” Condy pulled back, already acting as if she were her mother. “I know it may seem like it, but we’re not heartless. Say, how about you get ready to leave then invite your lil friends over after school to say good bye.”

Jane nodded, “I’m going to my room.” She stood up and walked away, still not sure how to handle any of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxy burst into Jane's bedroom, tears forming in her eyes. "Janey! Oh my god, I just got your text, you're leaving?" she threw herself onto the bed where Jane was sitting, John in her lap.

Jane nodded, "I have to I guess." she looked up, ""I thought you were going to get surgery today." 

"I was, but I made my mom turn the car around and drive me here. Because my best friend is leaving me and I don't even have time to do anything but say good bye!" 

Jane turned her head, avoiding her gaze, "Rox, I'm not your best friend, I haven't talked to you for nearly two months."

"Janey. You are my best friend, and I'm not going to let you kid yourself and say you aren't. We just had a kerfuffle, that's all. One month of that is not going to erase three years of happiness."

Jane looked at her, "But you don't even know why I was mad, you can't forgive me just like that!"

"I can, just watch me," Roxy smiled, "Jane, you're a great friend and I don't need a reason to forgive you, or a reason for you to be mad, because all we've been through cant be erased."

"Roxy. The reason I was mad at you is because I knew you were with Jake, or planning on it something. All I know is I walked in on y two kissing, and it wasn't a little kiss... It made me so mad, you don't even know, because I had a super huge crush on you."

John commented, "Ew, you kissed Jake?" he giggled before climbing off Jane's lap, "Groooss," with that, he left the room.

Roxy giggled as he left and scooted next to Jane, "I see, that's why you were mad."

"Yeah... Sorry."

"Bullshit. Not on your apology, but on you being mad. There's no way you were mad, you never get mad. Whenever you're mad, you're just put and refuse to let any one know. You're stubborn that way."

"I'm still sorry, it wasn't my place to get mad."

"Sure it was, you had a crush and it didn't really work out."

"No. I didn't really have a crush, I still have one," without much of a warning, she turned and kissed Roxy, tender, and brief.

Both of them were interrupted by a loud 'fuck'. 

Roxy whipped her head around, her eyes wide from the kiss.

Dirk was standing in the door way, his should slightly hunched and his face neutral.

"Dirk," Jane stammered out, her face getting a little red.

Dirk ran a hand through his hair and shook his head slowly.

Roxy stood up from the bed, awkwardly standing between the two, "I honestly don't know what's up, but I'd like to say I'm exempt from this." 

Dirk kept shaking his head, he glanced at Roxy, "Of course your exempt. All of us are exempt." he sighed loudly, "Fuck."

Condy stuck h ha in the door way, "Kay, first of all, James said something along the lines of we don't cuss, but I'm not shore, I mean, he's locked in his study and it's hard to hear him. Second of all, Jane, are you done saying good bye? Not to rush you or anything, but we have to leave now if we don't want to be home by midnight."

Jane sighed, "One minute please."

She nodded before leaving again.

Jane stood up from the bed as ll and grabbed a bag. "I'm sorry. I fucked things up with personal shit. But all I want to say is bye, and i don't think I'll ever forget you..." She let out another heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, and I hate how I'm leaving, because it's obvious I need to clear things up and get through stuff." 

She walked to the door way, no one in the room said a thing. "I made mistakes, but I guess I'm a teenager, and a lot of things are forgive able, or at the least forgettable." she turned around, tears gathering in her eyes, "I don't think I'll forget either of you though." she smiled, "So bye." 

With that she turned and left, knowing every well it was sappy and rushed. But then again, sometimes life is, and there's not much we can do to change that.

Condy was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, "Hon, why are you crying?" 

Jane just shook her head. "I'm just hormonal, that's all,"

The older woman pulled her into a hug, "Hon, it's gonna be hard, and you can cry all you want, but never tell your momma it's just hormones. You ave every right to be upset, so don't kid me, and don't kid yourself. Now, I don't mean to rush you, but Your daddy is in the car and we really need to go if we wanna make the flight."

Jane nodded and followed her out, getting into the car. It smelled like cigarette smoke and after shave, making here nauseous. It wasn't like her fathers car and that made her cry again.

She didn't get to say good bye to him. He had left before she could, here father wasn't a part of her life any more.

Her phone buzzed. After a moment's hesitation, she dug it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen. "I love you Jane, and I'm so proud, even if it doesn't seem like it. I know you'll make me even prouder as you turn into a lovely and successful person. -Dad" A small smile made itself known through her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, a blur emotions, whatever, basically a cluster fuck of shit happens, nothing is resolved, but yet it is. There will be a sequel, worry not my beans.


End file.
